


Coffee and Caramel

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, The angstiest and fluffiest thing I've ever writen!!!, They weren't heroes (not like the series), alternative universe, coffee shop au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: After helping a broken boy, she starts to fix his cracks, and he, to fix hers.





	1. Maybe it's destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know that I promised that I would make a Part 2 of It's Not Just Today (and I'll do) but the inspiration-bug bit me and now we'll have this quick work first.  
> I hope you like it! :)  
> Obs: They have 16.

I was very calmly walking in the school backs on break ('cuz I hate people), listening to my favorite mix of anime songs (I'm a otaku, some problem with that?) when a boy bumped into me and we both fell.

-Crap! You don't look to where you're going, huh?!~ I grunted, wanted to take back imediatelly when I saw his face.

Was a boy of my class, but I never really talked with him, didn't even knew his name. He used to be the "party's soul", always greeting people with a big smile. But, recently, looked like his happiness had ran out.

He had a black-eye, a nose-bleed and his clothes were messed, his flame-red hair falling over his face. Was smilling to me, but it was obvious that he was crying.

-S-sorry...~He said. His voice was trembling too much. ~I j-just...

On this moment, five boys, very bigger than him, appeared.

-Oh, forgive us, lady! ~ Said one of them, with a false smile.

-Our friend here... is retarded, you know. ~Said other.

-We garante that he'll not going to cause any other problem. ~The biggest of them grabbed the boy by the arm, forcing him to get up, and dragged him to far away. His prisioner looked at me, his eyes sending me only one message:"Help me".

oOo

I followed him to the basement, the school's darkest part. The door wasn't locked, so I could see by a gap, and I still have nightmares with what I saw.

-You thought that you could run away? Now we show you what happens with fugitives. ~Said the leader, immobilizing the smaller boy with one arm and shuting him with the other hand.

The others... Well there's not a easy way to say it. They were violating him. And not by love interest, just to be mean.

The boy's muffled screams and teary eyes made my blood boil. I entered like a crazy woman in the room, beating the crap out of them without giving them a chance to say an "a".

Some minutes after, I grabbed the leader by the colar.

-You'll never even _look_ at this boy, and either hurt anyone else. Ant if I see even a red strand of hair on your clothes, you'll wake up **underwater.** Got it? ~I roared, and he nooded. ~Now apologize to him. **NOW!!!**

 The mumbled some apologies and flew out of the room.

The victim was still on the ground, crying. I aproached carefully. When I tried to touch him, he cowered in fear.

-P-please... Enough... ~He cried, his voice not louder than a whisper.

-Calm down... Everything will be okay...

-That's exactly what they said the first time. And absolutely  _nothing's_ okay!

-I swear, I'm not going to hurt you.

He looked at me, straightened and wipped the tears.

-That's a thing they never said.

-Let me take you to drink something. So you'll feel better.

-You aren't trying to fool me?

-No. You can trust me. But it's better you put some pants on.

oOo

After school, I took him to a popular coffee shop.

-I want a three-shot coffe. No cream. Little sugar. ~I ordered, and waited the boy to make his order, but he didn't.

-I don't brought money. ~He whispered. 

-No problem, I pay.

-No! Y-you don't need to...

-You'll order or not? ~Said the waitress, anoyed.

-He'll want a salty-caramel fraputtino, thank you. ~I said, and she walked away.

-It's my favorite. How did you knew? ~He asked, surprised.

-You was praticaly dating the line of the menu. ~I joked, and he laughted slighty.~So, tell me what happened.

He took a deep breath.

-My parents went out in a work trip. They tried to call my uncles to take care of me, but they couldn't. I told them I could care about myself, and now I'm... Home Alone...? And my best friend is in Mexico, as an Exchange student. I guess that the guys noticed I was helpless, so started to attack me. It started two weeks ago. They said that if I tell someone, they will hurt me even more... ~He told, his hand shivering.

-Don't worry. The're not going to hurt you anymore. ~I assured him. He smiled.

-Thanks.

Our orders arivered, and he took a sip. I let out a little laugh.

-What? ~He asked.

-You... Have a mustache now. ~I said, pointing at the whipped-cream-brow on his lips. He laughed to, louder than the last time. ~Oh! I forgot to ask you name.

-It's Penn. ~He said.

-I'm Sashi. ~I replied.

-I know. But it's nice to meet you, anyways.

-It's nice to meet you too.

 


	2. Graphic Novels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little misunderstooding can bring big problems...

Well, after that fateful day, me and him became good friends. He was a funny company, but was still fragile because of the last weeks, but hey, who wouldn't?

A week after the coffee-shop, we were at his place, watching anime (or rather, me giving some lessons to him).

-Japaneses likes magic girls a lot, huh? ~He commented, and I nooded. ~And giant weapons. So, they always shout their attacks?

-Yeh, is part of their style. ~I said, while he was Reading some of my mangás.

-They have also some special names to thei relatives... San...Kun... and, wait... what is this one? I always heard about it but never knew what it meant.

-Which one? ~I asked.

-Senpai.

OK... everything's great, everything's fantastic but WHY AM I BLUSHING SO MUCH?!

-Oh, this basically means "crush".~I said, trying to understand why my face was so warm. A image flashed in my mind, kind of... explaining why (Spoiler Alert: me and him doing... you know) but I waved this thought away with a "Shut Up, Brain."

-Ah. Is that this word apears like, hundred times in this one. ~He replied, lifting one with a pink cover.

My face became even redder.

-DON'T READ THIS!!!! ~I screamed, trying to take the comic back. 

-Why? What's the prob, bob? 

-I... didn't wanted no one to read it. ~I said, a little ashamed. ~Is... girly stuff. 

-I don't see why you're ashamed. ~He said. ~That's not problem in reading things like...

-But if someone discovers that someone like me reads something like this...

-Well, if is this important to you, I don't tell no one.

-You promise? 

-I promise.

oOo

So. The next day, about seven or eight studants mocked me because of the romantic comic. And I haven't told anyone but Penn about it.

You can imagine my reaction, right? 

-WHAT FOR SAILOR MOON'S SAKE DID YOU DO????!!!!! ~I shouted, pinning him against a wall.

-I don't know what are you talking about! ~ He shouted back, frightened.

-You told everyone my secret! I  _trusted_ in you!

-I didn't! ~ He started to babble some random stuff, but I was too overheated to hear.

-ENOUGH!!!! ~I screamed, and... slapped his face in fury.

His surprised-scared-disapointed look in his face made me realize what I done. 

He managed to get free of my grasp, his expression becoming dark and angry.

-I should know. ~ He said, his shadowy face wet with tears. ~You're like all the others!

-N-no! I didn't wanted...

-You pretended to be my friend, but just wanted to hurt me, like them! But I'm tired of being the victim! Is about time to put a end on it!

Before I could stop him, he ran away, leaving me with my umid eyes.

Walking into the corridors, I saw one of that bullies with a comic with a pink over in his hands. Looking closer, I saw that was _mine (_ had a ink stain in the right corner in the front). 

After a questioning (read: beating), I discovered that  _he_ had took it from my backpack.

I had attacked a inocent.

oOo

I tried to call him like... hundred times, but he didn't answered.

I was afraid that, people in his kind of situation are more alike to make things like "disappear" or attempt suicide. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did it. So, I went to his house to fix things face-to-face.

The house was deserted. Didn't had any noise. The living room was slighty lit up by the weak Sun light, partially blocked by the closed curtains. I was almost feeling in a horror movie.

I called his name, but no one answered. Loosing my hopes, I colapsed on a chair in the kitchen. Faced the empty room and sighed.

-I don't even know if you're listening or not. ~I said to the lonely house. ~ But I just want you to know that... I'm sorry. You know, when I was younger, I suffered the same things that you. So I hardened myself. I mean... If you aren't weak, they can't hurt you, right... But, it ended repelling people, including you. I'm sorry.

-I still don't have sure if I believe in you.

He appeared behind me, with a serious expression.

-Look, you don't need to be my friend after it. I just want you to forgive me. Ãctually.... ~I opened my arms and closed my eyes. ~Do whatever you want. If you want to beat me, I'll endure it. If you say for me to go away and never talk to you again, I'll understand. Go on.

For a minute, he din't acted. I began to regret.

1\. We were in the kitchen, so he had free acess to any sharp object.

2.We were totaly alone.

3.C'mon, a girl close her eyes in front of a boy and say to him to do anything he want with her?! What was I thinking?!

I was starting to reconsider when I felt something warm and soft in my lips. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that he was kissing me. 

I almost had a mental breakdown, but when he put his hands on my face I simply got disconnected from the world.

-Open your mouth. Just a little. ~He murmured against my lips. I obeyed, and  _man, that was good._

Suddenly, he pulled apart and looked at me.

-W-what am I doing? i'm sorry! I crossed the line, didn't I? Dammit, I simply ruined my friendship and-

I interrupted him by kissing him again. When we pulled out again, he gave me a dorky smile, flushing too much.

-So... that means we are a... thing, now?

I smiled.

-Yea, maybe.


	3. Gems, sweets and paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dating, a little bit of his mind is exposed to her.

So, Penn and I started to date. Whatever. *Blushing furiously and with a dumb smile*. He... proved to be a nice guy. He liked to be... a hero. 

We turned volunteers in all the kinds of things, since orphanage to dog shelters. Childs loved his crazys storys about dragons races, wrestling fairies, spies cavemens and dinossaur cowboys (he haves such a fertile imagination...) and he was expert with dogs (we even call him "the Lord of the Puppys").

Well, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon came the day of our "Midversary" (6 months anniversary). Honestly, I never say utility in this kind of thing, but he was over the moon in happiness so, I went ith the flow. He took me to the prettiest park in the town, where had a little lake and lots of cherryblossoms. We sat on a small hill. He had brought a square bowl, aand inside had two home-made coffee-caramel cupcakes.

-Because of the coffee shop. ~He said, smiling. ~C'mon, take one! 

Usually, I don't eat sugar (or else I start walking in the walls like Spiderman -I don't wanna even think in what would happen if I get drunk), but didn't wanted to let him down, so I proved.

Man, what a delicious stuff.

Had the perfect balance between sweet, salty and bitter. I just realized that I had eaten the whole thing when I was licking my fingers (such elegance...).

-I hate you for being able to make such tasty crap.

-I can get married already. ~He smirked. I punched him playfuly, he lost balance and fall, not without taking me with him.

We rolled the hill, he bursting into laugher and me trying to not barf. Finaly, we landed in plain terrain.

-Just great. My clothes must be all dirty. ~I growled.

-Relax. I can wash to you.

-You don't need to.

-I need to.

-You don't need to!

-I need to!

-Okay, if you insist. ~I grinned. ~Cooking to me, washing my clothes... You're almost my maid. ~When I realized what I had just said my face burned.

-Yea, I just need the custume. Do you rather normal or sexy? ~He joked, oblivious that I was imagining him with a sexy maid costume (It feels so wrong, it feels so right....).

Still laughing, he asked to me close my eyes and open my hand. I obeyed and felt something cold touch my skin.

-Open.

In my hands had the most beautifful and delicate moon-shaped pendant that I've ever seen, made of opal, in a chain of white gold.

-Holly godness! ~I gasped. ~Is... so pretty.

-Is your birthstone. You're Scorpio, right? ~ I nooded. ~I know the moon isn't of your sign, but I didn't find a Pluto-shaped. And plus, it wouldn't have the same effect. ~He tookanother necklace from his pocket, a little sun made of tiger-eye (he's Leo) in a golden chain. ~Is cheezy, but I found it cool. ~He said, rubbing behind his neck and blushing.

-Thank you very much. ~I said, putting my necklace while he put his. ~Now is time of your surprise.

-Aw, you brought something to me?~ He asked.

-No.

oOo

 We went to the dog shelter. I walked to the backs and ordened him to keep in the same place and close his eyes. I came back and said him to open again.

I was carring Latte, a Beagle puppy, who has been found some days again in a alley, with a broken leg. He didn't liked anyone in the place, but Penn, that had been almost a father to the puppy. Seeing his favorite human, Latte waved his tail and barked happily.

-He want you to bring him home. ~I said, doing a silly voice (rarity).

-Y-you adopted him... for me? ~He stuttered, surprised.

-You had told me that your parentes let it... and I can help you to take care... I just don't want you to be alone while I'm not around... ~I got interrupted when he hugged my waist and lifted me, exclaiming thanks. I needed to hold Latte firmly for him not to fall.

oOo 

We ended the day in his house, watching "Your Name". He paused in the meddle and looked at me.

-Can I tell you a secret? ~He asked, sleepy, carresing Latte's head, laid on his lap. ~That day, when you found me in the basement, I was wanting to give up. I had decided to end up with everything after school, but them I meet you. ~He laid his head on my shoulder and yawned softly. ~You gave me a reason to stay.

-A-and... what is?

-If I went to the other side, you woudn't be there.

My heart was toomessed to think on something to say, but I didn't needed, he was already asleep.

oOo

Some time after, he started to squirm, Groaned and breathed shallowly. Latte lifted his ears, looking at his owner.

He was having a nightmare.

I hugged the sleeping dork, whispering sweet nothings on his ear.

-It's okay... Nobady will hurt you.

-S-stay... away from... h-her... ~He mumbled, uncounsciously reaching my hand and squeezing it when he found.

Holy Pikachu, there's how this boy get even cuter?!

-Don't worry. I'm here. ~I said, and he seemed to calm down. ~I'm here.


	4. Unusual request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little incident makes him (try to) face the shadows of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were waiting for some smut, this is your Lucky Day!!  
> Please, don't read if you're innocent (I'm writting this too much... '''-_-). This is one of the reasons it is rated Mature.  
> Oh, well.  
> Let's begin, ok? ok.  
> obs: this specific chapter is in Third Person, 'cuz I don't have the guts to write in First. Sorry!

//Observer Narrator// 

Some days later, they were in his room, reading her mangas. Sashi went downstairs to take a glass of water, letting her boyfriend fidgeting a new stack of magazines. 

_Damn, i guess that I brought the hentais by mistakes. That ones that my cousin gave me. She must have some problem. I mean, c'mon, 90% of the hentais talk about rape-_

_Oh, shit._

She went upstairs faster than Flash would do, just to see want she didn't wanted to.

Penn was reading one of them, with his eyes wide and his pupils lowercase.

-OMG! Y-you shoudn't read...

He faced her. Was uncertain of what he was going to do (it could go wrong in so many ways) but he didn't wanted to give up now.

-I was wondering... ~He said, closing the comic (goodbye, childrenhood) and putting all of them on the ground. ~M-m-maybe is about time to overcome my trauma.

-Huh? What are you talking abou- HOLY FLAMINGO, IT'S SERIOUS?! ~ She gasped.

-S-sorry if I'm going too fast, but... is that I trust my life in you, and there's no one else that I would want to see me so... vulnerable. Don't need to be today, but...

-I was wondering about it too. ~She blurted. ~But I kinda was worried of making you uncomfortable. Or of you thinking I'm a thirsty bitch.

He gave her that stupid smile that aways made her melt inside.

-You don't need to do it for me.

-Who said it's for you? I saw you without your pants just one time and I want a better experience. ~She joked.

He laughed softly.

-I... don't know what to do. Do you wanna go first?

-Okay. Let me know if I cross the line.

He nooded. She slowly took off his shirt and stood behind him. She licked his earlobe, what made him sigh. Then, she focused on his neck. She kissed and licked there, trying to don't leave a mark. Needed to take it easy.

-I-it tickles... ~He said. So far, so good.

She made him lay on the bed and massaged his backs, just to let him less tense. Her tongue lowered it way down his spine.  

-Can I? ~She asked.

He closed his eyes shut. That was aways the part he knew he couldn't scape of what was waiting for him. But the billies never asked permission. She woudn't hurt him, he knew it. Before she could get worried he answered:

-Yes. go on.

She slowly took of his pants and briefs. she felt a big urge to slapp that but she knew he woudn't like. It was about make him face his fears, not to fufil her fantasies. So, she licked that little hole, making him gasp.

-Should I stop? ~She asked, afraid that had done something bad.

-N-no... please continue...

Who was her to deny?

She flipped he, letting him exposed to her, his face almost glowing in the dark like Rudolph's nose.

So. That was a... h-how a boy looked without his pants. 

-D-don't touch it yet. ~He said. Of course, he was very hard. Actually,  _painfully_ hard. Even with her clothes on, she has the power of making him want to beg for mercy. He was helpless in her hands, and for the first time, he was loving it. But he was a bit scared yet. ~I'm still not ready.

-They touched...? ~His silence answered her. She stroked his hair sweetly. ~I can do it with my mouth. And go very slow. Would you like it? ~He took a bit to answer, but a then mumbled a aproval. ~I swear you will.

Her quickened breath against his sensitive part was torture. Shit, he was wishing to pin her against the bed and pound her there and then...  _Holly fuck, what was it coming from?!_

His toughts were interrupted when she finally gave the first lick, almost making him faint right there. 

She went further on him, trying to don't hurt him. Swirling the sinful tongue of hers on his tip, hearing his little sounds of pleasure. When she took him on her mouth oh, he lost it.

-I... I w... ~He tried to say, but his melting brain couldn't think on anything.

She took him off seconds before he come with a groan on his stomach. 

-Sorry, I... ~He stuttered, but she giggled.

-I'll help you with it. ~ She grabbed a tissue, cleaned him up, and tossed it on the little trash can of his room. Then lowered her face and worked on his nipples.

-S-Sash...

He lifted her head to be face to face with him.

-Yes, PZ?

-I... Wanna touch you too... ~He said, a little ashamed. 

She got red from head to toe.

-O-oh. Well... What it's fair, it's fair. 

She took of her clothes, and he stared at her bare body.

Dammit, she was so beautiful. Then took a small package on her pocket (her parents made her carry it since she started to date him), opened ans put the condom on him. 

-Do you let me...?~ He asked, and she understood immediatelly.

-Yea... 

She alligned her body close to his face. She tought that he would be clumsy and shy, but  _man, that was incredible._

-H-how are you so g-good...? ~She moaned.

-The hentais were pretty detailled. ~He answered. ~Maybe a bit  _too much._

Didn't took long for her to orgasm, and he licked his lips, trying to clean himself. Again, recieved a help by her and her tissues.

-You're liking? ~She asked. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

-This answer your question? ~He kissed her, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. With one hand, he started fingering her, and the other guided her hand to his... you know. She closed her hand in the same moment that he curled his fingers. Some minutes after, he said:

-I'm ready.

Without separating from their embrace, she slowly slide him inside her.

He gasped. He wasn't used with shuch kindness. The bullies always were rough but she... that was so wonderful that his eyes started to watering and he let out a moan.

Thinking his reaction was by pain, and not by pleasure, she started whispering on his ear, ignoring her own pain.

-You know, I was wanting to do it for long... ~She passed her thumb on his lips, while going on a slow pace. ~Knew that I touched myself some nights, thinking about you? I had some crushes before, but only you can make me fall on my knees like this...  ~She began to whisper even more dirty things to him, and only it made him release, followed by her.

-Thank... You... ~He panted, kissing her again.

-So... you liked? ~She smiled against his lips.

-So much that I want to be on top the next time.

-The night is young.

-It is, isn't?

In the dark, two little eyes observed their moves all night.

Was Latte, the Beagle.

He didn't understood what his owners were doing, but whatever. 

Humans are weird.


	5. Is it too late to say sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never go out angry with someone. You never know when bad things can happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this thing with a big Angst-Bomb!!!  
> If will have a character death? I don't know... *Evil grin* Muahahahaha!  
> obs: We came back to Sashi's POV.

Me and my family were visiting some relatives in Japan, but was still talking with him.

 **ZeroHero:** Latte is finally walkin' again. His leg is pretty better  now. He grew up so much! Ya need 2 see!

 **AnimeIsn'tGirlyStuff:** I'll be there in no time. I'm arriving 2morrow.

 **ZeroHero:** Great! I'm missing yaaaaaaaaaaaa! 

 **AnimeIsn'tGirlyStuff:** *Roll eyes* Oh, poor needy boy!

oOo

The next day, I arrived, unpacked and went to his house and... **WHAT THE FUCK????!!!!!** What is this hell vision?! And that bitch is making a selfie?????!!!!

I couldn't even make a noise, so I took off the necklace, dropped it and left. He noticed, pulled out of that motherfucker and followed me. 

-I swear it isn't what you are thinking! 

-You'll deny that you were KISSING OTHER GIRL?! Oh, spare me! I saw it with my own eyes!

-Let me explain! ~ The traffic light turned green and I crossed the street.

-Haven't how to explain-

-WATCHOUT! ~He shouted, pushing me.

I felt a strong beat and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes. My arm was hurting too much. Something warm flowed from my face. I sat and saw something on my lap. Was Penn. Was unconscious, the head bleeding, had a cut on his forehead and his leg was in a weird angle.

The moon-shaped opal was shinning among his loose fingers.

The driver of the car that had hitten us was calling a ambulance.

-Hey, hang on. ~I said to the hurt boy. ~H-help is comming. Don't give up now!

oOo

-Are you okay? ~Asked my younger brother, George.

 _O'course! My arm is broken, my boyfriend is on a surgery with his life running out quickly_   _and with no more reasons to stay, and if he die will leave thinking I hate him. I'm A-Okay!_

I really wanted to say it, but I couldn't.

-I've had better days.

He gave me a little smile.

-Wanna go to the gift store? We can buy something for you give to him when he wake.

I looked at him. He was just four years younger than me, wasn't innocent. He knew the risks of a surgery. I knew that he was trying to make me fell better.

I love that little man.

-Fine. ~I said, getting up of that freaking chair, grabbing George's hand with my good arm and walking with him to the gift store. ~Let's buy something beautiful. Something with sun or caramel. Or maybe dogs.

oOo

-We'll take some clothes to the night. ~Said my mother. Since his parents were unreacheable (in some point of Africa -helping kids and stuff- where haven't telephones) mine were accompaining him in the hospital. ~Want to go with us?

-No, thanks. ~I said. ~ I'll stay here... With him.

They nooded, concerned.

I entered in the room, put his present in the corner of the bed (a plushie dog who looked a lot with Latte, holding a little heart written "I a-paw-logise") and sat down next to him.

He hadn't woke up yet.  His head was with some bandages, and his leg in the plaster, like my arm. Was connected by three tubes: one taking serum to his arm and two on his chest, measuring his heartbeats. The slow "bip bip" of the machine filled the air.

-Hi. Can we talk? ~I asked, knowing that he couldn't reply, but hoping he was hearing.~ You know, I can't don't think that it is my fault. If I had gave the chance for you to explain, maybe it haven't happened. After all, you saved me. You're really too good for this cruel world. ~I held his hand, caressing slowly. ~You must be angry with me, aren't you? Heh. The truth is... that you was my first friend. I never shared so much with someone before, it's still a little new for me. But maybe, it would been better if I never had found you (rape is less terrible than death? Nevermind). Just want you to know that don't matter if you kissed that girl or not. I don't hate you. Actually, I love-

The noises stopped. The monitor was flat-lined. What meant...

-Oh, no, no, no... SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP! PLEASE, HE'S GOING TO DIE!!! ~I shouted, but no one came. I laid my head in the bed, pressing his hand against my face. ~T-take me in his place... Please, take me in his place...!

In the midst of my despair, I heard a hoarse and laughing voice above me.

-Hey, shout louder, I think Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't heard you in France. But maybe the Avengers arrive.

I knew that voice.

-You came back as a angel or as a ghost? ~I asked, still don't lifting my head (there's always the possibility that I'm hallucinating).

The hand behind me cupped my face, making me look at it owner, awake and smilling at me.

-Ah! A zombie! ~I exclaimed.

-None of the previous. ~ He held my chin between his thumb and his index, bringing me closer to him, and whispered ~I'm a vampire. Rar! ~He began kissing and nibbling my neck, and the fact that the monitor was still flat-lined almost made me believe. ~Just kidding!

-You're alive?! B-but how?! 

-Oh, this thing had a glitch again. ~Said a nurse, entering in the room and hitting the machine with her clipboard. The machine immediatelly resumed the bips. ~His hearts is still pounding.

-His may be, but I guess mine stopped. ~I panted, when she came out the room.

-Just to you know. That girl was my neighbor. She wanted to make her boyfriend jealouss, so kissed the first guy she found (thats is, me). I didn't agred with that, but she forced me. But I kinde broke her cellphone when I runned to you.

-On purpose?!

-If her lawyer asks, no.

-For a minute... I tought that I had lost you... ~I said, wipping the tears from my face. 

Heput his hand on my face again.

-Don't matter if "us" last forever or for just one hour. I'll Always love you. ~He took my pendant (I had put it back) and joined with his own, connecting the two parts. ~ Thanks to you, I had lots of reasons to stay. You made me believe in miracles.

oOo

After some days, he went home and I volunteered for taking care of him 'till he got better. He had some big News.

-My parents and my friend are coming back! ~He said, smiling from ear to ear.

-Things are finally getting right to you. ~I replied, smiling too.

-No. They started to get right when I meet you. ~He placed a kiss on my neck.

-Silly. ~I laughed, giving him a friendly punch. ~Wanna take Latte for a ride and pass in that cofee shop?

-Sure.

When we went outside with the puppy, I asked.

-Will you tell them everything that happened the last weeks?

-Will you be by my side?

-Always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, guys. I wouldn't be able to kill my favorite redheaded hero. He's too precious.  
> I hope you liked!  
> See ya next time! ;D


End file.
